


Говорят, тут на тумблере появился новый пейринг

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Slash, намеки на отношения, пастораль, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: — Что, было сложно сказать «знаешь, мы тут с капитаном Роджерсом трахаемся иногда, бро»?
Kudos: 9





	Говорят, тут на тумблере появился новый пейринг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано для команды WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

Обычно Рамлоу ходит тихо, но сейчас он намеренно чеканит каждый шаг, с силой вдавливая подошвы ботинок в бетонный пол ангара.

Он хочет, чтобы его заметили.

И его, конечно, замечают — раньше, чем он выскакивает из-за угла оружейного контейнера.

— Какого хуя?!

Джек смотрит с вопросительным недоумением, но Рамлоу не проведешь. Он купился на эту хуйню лишь однажды — когда они с Джеком только познакомились, и с тех пор прекрасно знает, чего стоят эти его игры в дурака.

На Роджерса он пытается даже не смотреть, хотя и так знает, что происходит у него на лице: легкая морщинка между светлыми бровями, едва заметный прищур глаз.

— Что «какого хуя»? — Наконец спрашивает Джек.

Рамлоу зло щерится.

— Ты знаешь, что.

— Неа.

— Не будь еще большим говнюком, Роллинз.

— Я все еще здесь, — против воли Рамлоу поворачивает голову на голос Роджерса. Тот стоит, привалившись плечом к стенке контейнера и скрестив руки на груди. Рамлоу ждет, что его сейчас попросят следить за языком, но слышит другое. — И мне тоже интересно. Так что?

— «Хуй тебе, а не доверие, Рамлоу», вот что.

Джек, кажется, ждал другого. Роджерс — тоже, он даже выпрямляется. Они смотрят на Рамлоу вдвоем сверху вниз — и от этого он еще больше звереет. 

— С одним, блядь, вместе квартиру снимаю, второму — спину прикрываю, а в итоге — что? В итоге узнаю всё сам, вместо того, чтобы услышать это нормально! 

Он резко поднимает глаза на Джека.

— Что, было сложно сказать «знаешь, мы тут с капитаном Роджерсом трахаемся иногда, бро», — он вкладывает в последнее слово всю ядовитость, на которую способен — а её у него много.

— Мы встречаемся, — поправляет Роджерс. — И не иногда.

— Бро, — прежде, чем Рамлоу успевает выхватить пистолет из напоясной кобуры и пустить Джеку пулю промеж глаз, он добавляет. — Прости. Это…

— Это я попросил не рассказывать. Могли возникнуть некоторые… проблемы.

— Сейчас не сороковые годы, кэп.

— Да, — Роджерс едва-едва улыбается, за это ему тоже хочется пустить пулю в лоб. А потом — себе. — Этого я не учел. Как и того, что я должен был тебе больше доверять, Брок Рамлоу. Прости.

— Бро...? — Джек слегка склоняет голову на бок, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Рамлоу.

— Иди на хуй, — огрызается он. Потом тыкает пальцем в Роджерса. — С тебя бутылка, кэп. Хорошая. Очень хорошая. И разопьем мы её сегодня вместе. И вы мне всё расскажете. Нормально, блядь.

— Манеры, — наконец-таки Роджерс ведет себя так, как Рамлоу привык.

В ответ он с удовольствием — можно себе позволить! — жестом шлет его на хуй и, развернувшись, уходит — его зачем-то вызывает к себе Александр Пирс, и Рамлоу может только гадать, что понадобилось боссу от него.


End file.
